Emotions of the Soul
by vexus01
Summary: Range of Emotions of DL
1. Amusement

Amusement

He couldn't help himself. It was April Fools Day and she was the target. It Lindsay's turn to be the receiver of Danny Messer's pranks because after all she was the "new girl". He had to welcome her and he would do whatever it takes to prank her.

Knowing that she was in the AV lab, he went in to take her lunch out of the refrigerator. He know that her lunch was fast approaching. Receding to a back corner in the break room, he reached retrieved the special sandwich that he fixed for her. She's gonna love it, he smirked to himself as he took out her sandwich and switched it with the sandwich that he made.

He quickly shut the door of the refrigerator and snuck out of the break room before he was caught. 

I'm starving, Lindsay thought, as she sat down at her desk. She brought her lunch into the office because the piles of case works were not going to go away if she didn't work them at lunch.

She unwrapped the sandwich and relished with the taste of the first bite. Her eyes started to tear up as she bit into the sandwich more. It was full of jalapenos. She opened up the sandwich, retrieved the peppers, and slammed the sandwich on her desk.

Damn! She thought as she headed towards the locker room. She knew he was THERE. Oh he was going to get it, that's for sure!

She reached for the door handle when she had a better idea. This will be an April Fools Day that he would never forget. 

Danny was about to go out into the field when he was interrupted by the sound of Hawkes calling his name.

"Man, somebody's in the lobby waiting for you." Hawkes, stifling a laugh.

"Why are you laughing?"

Hawkes straightened up. "No reason at all." He turned to his locker and pretended to be busy as he waited patiently for Danny to leave.

He was going to get it.

Danny arrived in the lobby and went over to the receptionist. She pointed in the direction and before he knew it, a heavy set woman ran up to him. She had her hair in curlers and her face was heavily made up. 

Danny looked bewildered as this woman came up to him.

"My baby!"

What the hell!" Danny said, as he was trapped in this woman's embrace.

"Why did you leave me last night, Stud muffin?" The woman said, squeezing Danny's ass. 

The more Danny tried to escape, the tighter this woman held on to him.

He finally weaseled out of her grip and looked her in the eye and then looked around.

"What's going on?"

In the distance, applause started up. He looked around and noticed in the front row, Lindsay clapped the loudest. 

She walked up to the woman and handed her a $100.00 bill. "Thank you, Sarah." Lindsay said as the woman backed away.

"This was a joke, right?" Danny said, smirking.

"Sure was," Sarah said, but not before pinching his ass again.

"Hey!" Danny yelled. 

"Well Montana, I never knew you had it in you."

She walked up to him and touched the tip of his nose.

"You can't win against a country girl."

He was falling for her and fast. He had to admit, though, she wasn't afraid of taking chances.

to be continued...


	2. Obligation

SPOILERS! SPOILERS! SPOILERS!

**Obligation**

He felt a release when Lindsay came back to the lab. Her presence put the smile back on his face, the swagger in his step and that was very comfortable to him.

Being in Montana with Lindsay made both of them realize just how much they cared for each other. The long stares given across the courtroom, the laying of her head on his shoulder, and the almost-kiss was enough for him to realize just what a good woman he had in Lindsay.

After returning from Montana, they both talked about keeping the relationship secret for awhile. When the time was right, they would talk to Mac and see what the policy on inter-office relationships was. Mac would say it was alright, but they both respected Mac and the lab and they would not do anything to compromise the integrity of the lab and the workers.

He gives a small smile to Lindsay as he walks into the IAB office. The looks that they share echo throughout the hallway. She knows, he knows. He gives her a wink, as the door is closed behind him.

Out of obligation he takes over the lab, but by choice he loves her.


	3. Nervousness

This is a bit of a d/l drabble

He notices her as she walks into the lab. She brown waves in her hair cascade down her back. Her hips sway just slightly as she walks to reach for her lab coat.

His hands start to shake. This is not like him, to be nervous. He feels like he is going to shut down. This is not like him.

He starts to rub his neck, rubbing it so hard that it turns beet red. His heart starts to race as he ponders what he is about to do. Will she agree? Or Disagree? He needs to know now.

He heads to her work station. Speaking becomes difficult for him and he jumbled his words a bit. She listens with a smile on her face and it encourages him to continue.

Her eyes plead for him to finish was he has started to say. She doesn't have to say anything; he knows the answer:

He requested a date with Montana.

She said yes.

Both go separate ways. She goes back to her apartment, he goes to his. Both prepare for a wonderful evening.

He arrives at her door; she looks beautiful. He leans in, gives her a daisy and leads her out into the warm night.

She did the unbelievable. She turned a man like Danny Messer into a nervous wreck in 10.5 seconds.

This is love.


	4. Gratitude

He can't handle this anymore. The pain, the agony of the situation was beginning to wear his body down. It was beginning to affect his work and Mac was beginning to reprimand him on a weekly basis.

Danny sat by Louie's bedside, keeping a vigil over him. He had been doing this for 3 weeks and even though Louie was unresponsive, Danny felt like they had made some progress. He would feel Louie's hand twitch but the doctors assured Danny that it was his body responding, not his brother.

He would bring issues of Sports Illustrated with him and read to his brother. Gotta keep his brother updated on the Mets. We're Messer men; we have to know what's going on, Danny thought as he finished reading an article to Louie. He closed the magazine, went over to his brother and kissed him on the forehead. 

Another day down and done. He put his coat on and headed towards the elevator. 

Lindsay watched as Danny headed towards the elevators. She was there to get some stitches that Mac insisted she get for her hand. Her heart quickened as she saw how defeated he was, how worn out he had become, and how his spirit was non-existent.

She knew that she couldn't make Louie come out of the coma, only time will tell on that. But what she could do is give Danny something that he truly needs: peace of mind. 

Danny arrived at the hospital the next day and was rounding the corner of the nurse's station when the night-nurse stopped him.

"Your sister is here to see your brother." The nurse said, sorting files as she spoke.

"My sister? I don't have a sister. I don't even have any nieces."

"Well, there is a woman who claims to be your sister and she's been watching over your brother for 2 hours."

"Thank you." Danny said as he headed towards Louie's private room. He saw that the woman was someone that he knew too well, it was Lindsay.

She was dozing and he hated to wake her up. She was peaceful as the night and it was a great welcome since all he wakes up to is his nightmares about his brother beaten and bloody.

"You're falling behind on your job, Montana." Danny said, bending down to whisper to her ear.

She slowly woke up and wrinkled her nose. It was a habit that she did when she woke up.

"What are you doing here?" Danny said, pulling up the extra chair to sit next to her.

"I see how worn out you have become Danny and I want to give you a break for one night. I care about you too much to see how your brother's accident has affected you. Just let me watch over him tonight and I want you to go home and get some rest. You deserve it."

Danny looked over at his brother and then looked back at Lindsay. He stepped over her and embraced her in a hug. He couldn't help that the tears started to fall. He didn't want to cry in front of her, but he did.

He broke away from her and headed towards the door. He looked back over at Lindsay who was still watching him. He mouthed "thank you" and headed out.

Gratitude was worth a thousand words.


	5. Anticipation

**Anticipation**

How can I get through this day after she did that to me?

Danny could feel the coldness of the can of liquid spray condom in his lab pocket. The coldness was not as important as the heat in the lab room as she "demonstrated" the wonders of the spray.

She knew what she was doing to him, getting him worked up. Her small nimble hands delicately and efficiently sprayed up and down the large glass container. When she said "boom!", he knew the game was one. His little Montana minx, what are you doing?

He had Hawkes beside him and he knew that confusion was written on the doctor's face. But he wondered what the good doctor was really thinking as Lindsay started waving the condom rod around.

He licked his lips intentionally so she would see the sexual torment that was being held back. As she spoke, she was focused on his face, his blue eyes darkened with the lust that was building up. She new exactly what she was doing to him.

Hawkes left to handle more evidence and when he was out of earshot, she put the can in his lab pocket, patted his pocket and left the room with a mischievous and playful gleam in her hazel eyes.

He watched her leave and he knew that the best part of the game here is the anticipation of his next move. 


End file.
